theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi Germany
Nazi Germany, officially National Socialist Germany or the Third Reich, was the government and controlling regime of Germany during World War II. It was responsible for some of the worst crimes in Human history, most notably the Holocaust, and was led by the dictator Adolf Hitler, who served as Chancellor and Führer. History The Third Reich rose to power with Adolf Hitler at its helm, intent on conquering Europe to create lebensraum, or 'living space' for Ayrans, who the Nazi Party deemed to be the master race destined to rule above others. Though initially taking a policy of appeasement to attempt to quell the rising tensions, the surrounding states in Europe eventually were forced to go to war as Germany began its rapid territorial expansion, as Imperial Japan did the same in the east. After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, the Nazis declared war on the United States of America, which promptly entered the conflict as its rival. During this stage of the war both the Allies and the Axis powers began researching Red Matter enhanced technology in the hopes of bringing magic into warfare to destroy the opposition. Elves and Orcs were two species targeted by the regime as 'undesirable' and were eliminated along with infirm, mentally retarded, disabled Humans, and Jews. Some time during the war, the regime attempted to locate and obliterate the Kingdom of Tralar, but failed. Dwarves were viewed however instead as 'nessecary servants'. Most of the Dwarven states in Eastern Europe fell underneath the onslaught of the Axis forces, which posessed magitek and military might strong enough to overwhelm even the most fortified and battle-forged defenses they had. These Dwarven territories were key manufacturing centers and with their capture, the Nazis believed that their war machine was now unstoppable now that Dwarf and Goblin steel armored their tanks and built their planes. Regrettably the Nazis succeeded in rounding up millions of 'undesirables' throughout Europe, and executed them in concentration camps. These war crimes were largely not discovered until after the war. Midway through the war, Nazi Germany attempted to suddenly invade its ally, the Soviet Union. This was due to a great overestimation of how firmly they had conquered the Dwarves, who ultimately ended up destroying their own facilities, factories and manufacturing centers rather than allow the Axis to utilize them. This betrayal earned the ire of the Soviets, who switched sides to join the Allies and began to counterattack the Axis, which found itself without the superweapons, superior vehicles and armor of war that they had been promised by the Dwarves and highly vulnerable to attack. The tide turns After their failure to invade the Soviet Union and suffering a tactical defeat due to the dragon Rusalka, Adolf Hitler ordered the bombing of dragon nests during the war, which was heavy criticized as being a waste of time, as it deployed the Luftwaffe to the more remote regions of Europe, far away from any tactical target that was currently in the regime's interest to eliminate. As they lost territory and began to fall back, the Nazis became more desperate in accelerating their magi-tec research in the hopes of developing superweapons. Despite numerous secret projects and attempts at weaponize magic for large scale weapons, the Nazis failed to produce any effective weapons and their Areum supplies began to deplete as the Allies drew closer. On April 30, 1945, Adolf Hitler committed suicide, and Nazi Germany was defeated. Berlin was captured shortly after, and on May 9th, the remaining leadership of the Third Reich formally surrendered unconditionally, ending the war in Europe. One year after the war, Germany was divided into four occupation zones, American, British, French, and Soviet. Nazi Germany was the last incarnation of a unified Germany until the 1950s, when the former occupation zones would then be reunified into a single country again. Several Dwarven states also remained occupied by the Soviets, who wished to learn their manufacturing secrets in an attempt to claim the military strength that Germany had tried to and failed, but also either gained independence in conflicts throughout the 1950s and 60s or were simply released by the communist regime. Legacy The regime's actions in the war worsened race relations between non-Humans and Humans. Dwarven states in particular, who easily joined the League of Nations before its failure, were much more hesitant to accept membership in the United Nations which they viewed as dominated by Human interests. Though the brutal regime of Nazi Germany is gone, many in the modern world still hold its supremacist and radical ideals. Neo-Nazis are one such group, considering themselves a continuation of the ideology and rallying around race purity and white Human supremacy. These groups are often responsible for violence against other Human races and non-human sapient species. Organization Under Adolf Hitler's Third Reich, the government became a totalitarian and authoritarian state. Power was centralized and held by the oligarchy consisting of the dictator himself and his inner circle. Indoctrination began at a young age, with organizations such as the Hitler Youth being created in order to earn the support of children and the upcoming generations. Dissidents and political enemies of the state were often silenced. Protections for 'undesirable' classes of people were revoked, and they were often confined to ghettos before eventually being rounded up for extermination. The Nazi Party enforced draconian laws and encouraged white Ayrans to reproduce in order to propagate what they believed to be the mater race. Though highly technologically advanced, they were limited in resources and utilized them poorly. Nazi military strategy infamously was known for attempting to create wunderwaffen, or superweapons, that were often impractical and hard to manufacture and maintain, and were oftentimes too experimental to be of any use. Their research into Red Matter technology was greatly indicative of this, and foolish use of their limited supplies (their invasion of Denmark and Norway, while supplying them with some reserves, had not given them as much as the Allies who had control of Canada and later the Soviet Union) cost them dearly. Few magically enhanced superweapons came online, let alone were deployed in battle. Despite this the regime still managed to produce some formidable magical weaponry and war machines for their wizard troops, and their deployment proved instrumental in dealing massive damage to Allied forces, but was not enough to overcome them in the end. Vehicles Air * Valkyrie-class Luftwaffe magitek bomber: 'Deployed to great effectiveness in bombing campaigns and were seen in large numbers during the Blitz. * [[Messerschmitt Rm-262|'Messerschmitt Rm-262]]: '''First jet-powered fighter aircraft. Production in limited numbers and magi-tec nature of these planes meant that only few pilots were able to operate them. Introduced in the latter half of the war, a dearth of German wizard pilots meant that these were less effective than they could have been, especially with Allied powers introducing their own jets. Several of these aircraft defended their Axis ally the Kingdom of Ausonia, dealing heavy damage to Samuel Lang's B-30 bomber. Water * [[Bismarck-class battleship|Bismarck-class battleship']]': Massive battleship armed with magically-powered gun turrets in addition to conventional weaponry. Ground * '''Panzer tank: '''Mainstay ground combat vehicle in the African and European theaters of war. Weapons Sidearms * '''Luger P08: Standard sidearm of military personnel in Nazi Germany. Missiles and rockets * V-2 Vengeance rocket: '''Incendiary rocket used to shell and bomb cities at a great distance. * '''V-2M Vengeance guided rocket: '''Magically enhanced version of the standard V-2 rocket, capable of greater damage and precision but could only be deployed from fighters at short range buzzing over the targets themselves, due to the Red Line. ''' =